Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind is '''a song that is featured in the episode "Never Been Kissed." The song is a mash-up of The Supremes' "Stop! In the Name of Love" from their album ''More Hits by The Supremes and ''En Vogue's "Free Your Mind" from their album Funky Divas, respectively. This is the second mash-up song sang mainly by the New Directions boys. It's a female song, sung by the boys of New Directions, as Kurt made a suggestion to Mr.Shue to make the boys and girls mashup harder. It is sung to Coach Beiste as an apology for their behavior, and is the last song performed in the episode. Lyrics '''Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Artie: I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no Puck: I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes. That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no no Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your your well secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection ? Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Stop! Stop! In the name of love Free Your Mind Stop! Free Your Mind Stop! Free Your Mind Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Free Your Mind In the name of love Before you break my heart Free Your Mind In the name of love Before you break my heart Baby, think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will Stop! Charts Video(s) thumb|left|300px|''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' by Glee Cast ([[New Directions|New Directions boys).]] thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Acapella version thumb|left|300px Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Category:New Directions Boys Category:Finn Hudson Category:Artie Abrams Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Choir Room Category:The Supremes Category:En Vogue Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Boys Category:Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Season 2 Category:Songs sung by Boys of New Directions Category:Videos